1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a shielding device and, in particular, to a shielding device that prevents the antenna signal of a notebook computer from interference.
2. Related Art
Notebook computers have limited volumes. However, there are more and more devices to be integrated into a single notebook computer. The work frequency is also getting higher. Therefore, it is necessary to provide good shielding to prevent interference among devices. Modem notebook computers are already integrated with antennas for wireless communication functions. The antenna is usually integrated in the panel bracket of the display panel. The antenna transmits signals via electromagnetic (EM) waves. However, the panel itself has a liquid crystal display (LCD) driver that generates a video clock with the frequency about 65 MHz. Some high frequency components of the video clock overlap with the frequencies of the antenna operating in the 802.11 b/g band, thus interfering with the antenna signals. Therefore, how to design a shielding device to prevent the antenna of a notebook computer from interference with the video signals is very important.